Phantomhive Academy
by SirKarolus
Summary: Ciel starts at a boarding school his dead family has owned for decades. There he meets Alois, his roommate, Lizzy, his cousin, Bard, his teacher, Mey- Rin and Finny, friends who know real pain, Grell and Ronald, the wierdos, Claude the playboy, and a certain tall mysterious man who captures his attention. Main pairing- Sebaciel. High school fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is my very first fan fiction- ever.**

 **Please enjoy, feel free to review.**

 **\- Sir Karolus**

Ciel looked at the big church of a building, tall gray walls stretching up to the sky. He'd been there before, of course, his family owned the school. His parents had wanted him to get a "good education" so they wanted him to go here for high school. Ciel sighed. He dragged his bags down the stone path, up the hill that the school majestically sat on. He then saw a boy about his age jogging down the path. He had blonde hair, startlingly blue eyes, a purple polo t-shirt, black exercise shorts, purple tennis socks, and black Nike shoes. He looked at Ciel and jogged over. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, thanks, so much, it might be a bit heavy," Ciel replied, relieved.

The boy extended his hand. "Alois Trancy."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Alois gasped. "So your family owns the school? Oh my God, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, I guess. So where's your room? I wanna be able to visit my very first friend here," Ciel asked.

"Room 15. What's yours?"

Ciel grinned. "Room 15. We're roommates."

"YES!" Alois punched the air.

Ciel wasn't expecting that reaction. All his previous "friends" had used him for his money, and then ditched him. He'd never had any real friends. But he could tell that a) Alois genuinely wanted to be his friend and b) Alois was plenty rich himself and wouldn't need his cash money flow.

Alois interrupted his thoughts. "C'mon, lets get to the room."

They carried the bags to the dorms, to the door that said _Room 15_. They opened the door. Inside was a big room with two four-poster beds, with silk sheets, and pillows made of flannel. The four posts had pearls swirling around them. There was a fancy red handmade carpet on the floor, and two dark brown dressers to either side of the room. Two bathrooms with sinks, bathtubs, and toilets made of porcelain lay behind marble doors. The room had the aroma of lavender. Two desks of the finest quality were next to both dressers, with comfy desk chairs next to them. They also had a living room with a bookshelf, a big sofa with pillows and blankets, with an HD TV. The kitchen looked just as nice. The room was two things- fancy and stunning.

Ciel gasped. "Holy sweet Jesus." He never knew the school had such fancy dorms.

"Yeah, they're nice, these rooms," Alois said.

"No shit Sherlock," Ciel said.

"So, we're besties right?"

"Yeah, you're the only real friend I've had," Ciel muttered.

Alois gasped. "You poor thing! We need to share everything, though. From clothes to all that gossip."

"Um... ok...?"

"Yeah, and you need to tell me who you like in this school, it's the golden bestie rule," Alois exclaimed.

"I haven't met anyone except you...," Ciel said.

"True. But when you meet someone... tell me. Just lay off Lizzy, ok?"

"I'll lay off her, I'm not interested in her anyway," Ciel blurted, and then clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Why are you not into her? She's perfect," Alois murmured dreamily.

"...," Ciel muttered almost silently.

"What?"

"I'm gay," Ciel said quickly.

"Ah... As long as you don't try any moves on me, I'm fine with it," said Alois, and smiled at Ciel.

"Don't worry, you're like a twin to me," Ciel laughed.

"Ok, bro," Alois laughed back.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about their lives, and everything else there was to talk about.

 _So this is what a friend is like,_ Ciel thought.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this is a short chapter, its kind of the intro, but the chapters will get longer.**

 **Please review!**

 **\- Sir Karolus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's my second chapter. I hope you enjoy. The beginning of this story is kind of to introduce all the characters, but it will be better.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

The next morning, Ciel woke up early. He noticed the blonde lump was still in bed, so he decided not to wake him. Yet.

Ciel went to make himself some Earl Gray tea. He sipped his tea, and looked in the cupboard for some biscuits. Ciel had always loved sweet things. He found some biscuits, and ate them.

Ciel heard a groan from the bedroom. Alois had woken up. Ciel was secretly disappointed, he wanted to wake Alois up by putting cream in his hand, tickling him, and making him slap his face with a hand filled with cream.

"Good morning, Alois," Ciel said.

He heard a yawn. "Good morning, Ciel," he heard his best friend say.

A tired looking Alois walked into the kitchen, grabbed some cereal and some milk, and started eating.

"I'll be bathing," Ciel said.

"Ok, sure," Alois said between bites.

Ciel got out of his clothes, and stepped into the warm water. He was excited, but nervous, for his first day. Ciel got out of the bathtub fifteen minutes later, and got into the boys uniform- a gray suit, with a blue tie, and gray shoes. He brushed his hair, so it looked decent, and he brushed his teeth until they were snowy white. When he got out of the bathroom, he was embarrassed to find a half naked Alois changing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you," Ciel exclaimed.

"It's okay, I forgive you, and anyway, how could you have known I was changing?"

Ciel was glad his friend was so forgiving, if Ciel was in Alois's position, he would have been upset. "Y-yeah," Ciel replied.

"Let's walk to class together, ok?"

Ciel smiled. "Yeah, ok."

Ciel and Alois walked to their first class- French. Ciel held his books tightly. He was nervous, even though he was pretty good at French. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a tall figure coming in his direction before it was too late. Ciel fell on the ground, a pale, black haired, crimson eyed guy on top of him. He spoke in a deep voice,"Sorry."

He got up, and held out his hand to help Ciel up. "My name is Sebastian, by the way. Pleased to meet you."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian helped Ciel up onto his feet, and they looked into each others eyes, if only for a moment. _He's cute,_ Sebastian thought. _He's tall,_ thought Ciel.

"Uh... I should get going now, see you later," Ciel said.

"Ok, see you," Sebastian said under his breath.

Ciel walked into the classroom. Desks were lined up in neat rows, with a podium, and a chalkboard up front. A pretty ordinary classroom. Ciel took a seat in the front, and Alois sat beside him. Other students started coming in- a blonde with curly pigtails, and pink lips. Alois blushed deep red. Ciel guessed that was Lizzy. Lizzy sat next to Alois, who smiled hopefully.

Another girl, with red-purple hair, glasses, and brown almond shaped eyes came in. She came to the desk next to Ciel. "I can sit here, yes?"

"Sure," Ciel replied.

"My name is Mey Rin, yes, what is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, pleased to meet you."

Mey Rin gasped. "Your family owns this school, yes?"

"Mhm."

Another person entered the room, a blonde boy with green eyes, and a big smile. He sat next to Mey Rin. "Hi, Finny," said Mey Rin.

The boy replied with a smile, and a cheerful hello.

Two more people came in, one of which was a boy, and the other Ciel wasn't sure which gender he was. The boy had orange/yellow and black hair, and bright green eyes with hipster glasses. The other... person had long flaming red hair, the same green eyes as the boy, and glasses. The redhead ran over to a seat in the second row. He seemed really excited about something. The dude with the hipster glasses sat down next to him.

The last two people came in, one of them being Sebastian, the other being just as tall, but with a more angular face, and glasses, and golden eyes. They sat down behind Ciel and Alois. The redhead squealed, Lizzy squealed, and Alois groaned.

The teacher came up to the podium. He said,"Today, we will recite romantic French conversation to each other to prepare for the annual school play, which will be Romeo and Juliet. I will pair you up. Michaelis and Phantomhive, Midford and Trancy, Knox and Sutcliff, Faustus and Rin, and Finnian, you will recite with me."

Ciel had no idea who Michaelis was, but Sebastian was making his way toward him. So, Ciel decided to ask,"Do you know who Michaelis is?"

"Yes, he's standing right here," Sebastian said, and gestured toward himself.

"Oh."

Ciel felt kind of stupid. But, then again, Sebastian had never mentioned his last name when he introduced himself. So it wasn't his fault.

"Lets get started, ok," Sebastian said, interrupting Ciel's thoughts.

Sebastian started. "Pourquoi cet amour passionné interdit quand il est beau et illumine nos cœurs comme le soleil et la lune?"

Ciel looked at his textbook, and replied,"ah, mais nos familles se détestent, mais quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il sentait comme les anges se souriaient nous."

Little did Ciel know that Sebastian was getting ideas, even if it was only a school assignment. _He is so fricking cute,_ thought Sebastian, _and he speaks perfect fluent French, the language of love, to me!_

Ciel was oblivious to all this, of course. _He's so tall, how does he fit through the door?_

Everyone continued with their romantic French conversations until the bell rang. They left for the next class. Cooking. Or so they said.

 **A/N: Hahahahaha I'm so evil- The cliffhanger was intended.**

 **Feel free to review!**

 **\- Sir Karolus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I really hope people like this fanfic. It would make me really happy :D**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Yo, Ciel," Alois whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The cooking class is taught by Bard, but we're actually learning how to use explosives and firepower."

Ciel was quite surprised, but he was kind of excited, too. They went to the kitchen, and saw Bard, a blonde man in a chef's outfit smoking a cigarette, stirring some soup in a big pot. He looked up, and saw his class come in.

"Hey, Claude, can you shut the door, and lock it?"

Claude, the tall dude with the glasses, got up, and shut and locked the door. Bard then looked in the cupboard, and took out some gunpowder. He grinned. "Look at this quality ingredient, class. We're always looking for quality."

The class laughed. They all knew that if someone was eavesdropping behind the door, it would sound like a normal class. Then, Bard went to a walk-in supply closet, and pulled out a flamethrower.

 _Holy shit, what is that?_ Thought Ciel.

Bard put the gunpowder on a table, in a swirly design. Then, he lit the end of the design with the flamethrower and the swirls lit up elegantly as the flames lashed out at one another.

It was stunning. Everyone gasped.

Next, the Bard wrote his name in cursive, and lit the end on fire. His name lit up.

"Not bad, eh?"

"That was awesome, Bard," exclaimed Finny.

"Yes, yes it was," Mey Rin agreed.

Bard grinned. He liked this class. They all liked what he did.

They heard the bell ring for the two hour break. Everyone got up to go to various places.

"Hey, Ciel, wait up."

Ciel looked behind him. It was Sebastian.

"Oh, hi, Sebastian," Ciel said.

Alois looked at Ciel and winked, as if to say, _go get him_.

"So, Ciel, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Like, you know, go to the cafe, as friends?"

 _I just met him and I already hit the friend-zone_ , thought Ciel.

But he smiled and replied,"Sure, why not?"

So Sebastian and Ciel went to the cafe on campus to eat lunch.

"What do you want? My treat," Sebastian told Ciel.

"Hmm... I'd like the strawberry parfait please," said Ciel.

 _So he likes sweet things_ , thought Sebastian.

"And to drink?"

"Some Earl Gray tea please," Ciel replied.

 _And he likes tea_ , thought Sebastian, _good to know_.

Sebastian went to the cashier to order, while Ciel found them a nice spot next to a window that had a great view over the city.

Sebastian came back with the food and drinks. Sebastian had a sandwich and some pepsi.

"So, I hear your family owns this school," Sebastian said. Little did Sebastian know that every time Ciel heard his voice, his heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, it's been in my family for a while now, and my parents wanted me to get a proper education," Ciel said as he sipped his tea. His heart beat faster, but he managed to keep his cool.

Sebastian chewed his sandwich. "So, what do you think of the school so far?"

"I like it. It brings back childhood memories for me, when I used to run in the halls, and play in the forest," Ciel replied,"but I never knew the dorms were so nice."

"I thought the forest was off-limits," Sebastian said.

"For students maybe, but I know every part of it, since it was my favorite place as a kid. I even have secret hiding spots and underground tunnels there. I wonder if they're there still."

Ciel was looking through memories he had as a child...

" _Lizzy, come on," a young Ciel called out to a blonde girl._

 _The girl giggled and ran after him into the forest. They bathed in the creek, and when it got dark, they would hide in a tree trunk and Ciel would tell her scary stories, and when morning came, she would pick flowers for him._

"No way...," Ciel gasped.

Sebastian stopped chewing and looked at Ciel curiously. "What is it?"

"Lizzy Midford... It can't be..."

Sebastian laughed. "You mean that blonde girl? You know her?"

Ciel nodded slowly as he nibbled some of his parfait. "I thought there was something familiar about her... she was my childhood friend... and my cousin..."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "That girl... is your cousin?"

Ciel quickly finished his meal. "I'm sorry, I need to go, it was nice meeting you, bye!"

Ciel ran out of the cafe, to the dorms, leaving Sebastian by himself. "Nice meeting you too," he said softly.

 **A/N: Yeah, FYI, all of the characters will have a unique past. Just putting it out there!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **-Sir Karolus**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back at it again with the new chapter!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Ciel ran up to the dorms, and knocked randomly on a door (room 10). The tall guy with the glasses opened the door, and looked down at him. "What's up," he said.

"Do you know which room Lizzy Midford is in?"

"Yes," the guy replied,"why?"

"I need to talk to her."

The tall guy frowned. "You better not be doing any moves on her."

"No, no! She's my cousin!"

The tall guy relaxed. "My name is Claude Faustus, by the way. She's in room 13."

"Ciel Phantomhive. Gotta go, now! Thanks!"

And Ciel ran off yet again, but this time to Room 13. He knocked on the door, and to his surprise, Mey Rin opened it. "Why, hello, Ciel!"

"Hi Mey Rin! Is Lizzy here right now?"

"Yes, I will get her," Mey Rin replied,"Lizzy!"

"Yes, Mey Rin?"

"Someone's here to see you!"

Out of the living room came Lizzy. She stared at Ciel for a moment. "You look strangely familiar..."

"Lizzy, it's me! Ciel!"

Lizzy's eyes widened. "C-Ciel? Is that you?"

Lizzy ran to Ciel, hugging him tightly. "It's been so long! And you look so cute!"

Ciel smiled. He was happy to see his cousin again. He hadn't seen her since she moved away to France for a few years. And now they were reunited. He hugged her back. "It's good to see you, too, Lizzy."

Then, Ciel realized that Mey Rin was awkwardly standing there, staring. Lizzy seemed to realize this too, and let go of Ciel. Then, Lizzy said, "I think you deserve an explaination of what's going on, don't you, Mey Rin?"

"That would be nice, yes," Mey Rin replied.

Lizzy started her speech. "This wonderful friend, here, Ciel, is my cousin. We used to play around this nice campus and in the forest as kids until I was eight years old, and my family moved to Paris for a while. I came back a year ago, and started going to school here. And here we are!"

"Oh, that makes sense, yes," Mey Rin replied.

"Class is starting soon, we might want to get ready," Lizzy said, and Mey Rin nodded in agreement.

The bell rang, and Ciel ran to his dorm room to check his schedule. Drama. He grabbed his textbooks, and ran to class.

The teacher cleared his throat. "As most of you may know, this year's annual play will be Romeo and Juliet, but a modern version of it, as some of you requested a modern parody for this year's play. Auditions will be in one week. You might want to audition for two roles, since you might not get your first choice. One of the roles is a narrator, so if you want to be a narrator practice your voice type. Please do not act out jealousy, since most of us know what happened last year with _cough_ Grell _cough._ Now, go practice. The scripts are here. Get into pairs. I also suggest you practice a bit in your free time, or you might not get the part you want, and will play the part of a tree. Good luck to y'all."

Alois tapped Ciel's shoulder. "Should we practice together? There's something I wanna talk to you about later, by the way."

Ciel smiled. "Sure! And what happened with Grell?"

Alois grimaced and blushed a bit. "You sure you want to know?"

Ciel tilted his head curiously. "Yeah, I wanna know."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Alois, please just tell me?"

Alois took a deep breath. "Well, you might wanna know this first- Grell has an unhealthy obsession with Sebastian. Last year, our play was Sleeping Beauty. And also at this time, Lizzy... never mind," Alois's eyes got a bit moist,"Of course, she got the part for Aurora, and Sebastian go the part for Prince Charming. So, out of jealousy, Grell snuck into Lizzy's dorm room, stole and shredded her clothes, so that Lizzy had to leave her dorm room naked the next day."

Ciel was a bit scared now. He had enjoyed spending time with Sebastian, but what would Grell do if he found out?

Ciel had been wondering something. "If you like Lizzy, why don't you just ask her out?"

Alois sighed sadly. "Lizzy has been on the rebound from guy to guy for a while now. It's because she fell in love with a French dude called Jaques while she was in Paris, and they dated for awhile. On their two-year anniversary, Lizzy made handmade chocolates for this dude, only to find him sleeping with three other girls. In their bedroom. He dumped her then and there, and ever since, she has been going from guy to guy, hoping to fall in love again, so she can mend what was broken. Jaques disgusts me."

Ciel was kind of surprised. Lizzy had seemed so happy earlier, was she really this sad?

Alois continued. "First, it was Finny, then it was Ronald, and now it's Claude. She stays with them for a couple of months before she finds herself a new boy toy. I just wanna be there for her... because I love her... and Claude also disgusts me. He just sleeps with a girl a couple times before he dumps her. He's a real life playboy."

Ciel said nothing. He felt bad for Alois, who wanted nothing more than to make his cousin happy, and to make her whole again.

"Hey, Alois, I have a question. How do you know if you have a crush on someone?"

Alois laughed. "Well, what do you know? Already found a hot guy?"

Ciel blushed. "Answer the damn question!"

Alois stroked his chin. "You want to be around them, you want them to notice you, yet you're nervous when you talk to them, because you're afraid you'll say or do the wrong thing. And usually you think they're cute. Or smoking hot. Or both."

Alois smirked, and whispered in Ciel's ear. "So, who's the lucky guy, huh, Ciel?"

Ciel said nothing. His face went from strawberry red to crimson.

Alois looked at Ciel seriously. "Remember the bestie golden rule, Ciel?"

Ciel sighed. "Fine."

Ciel whispered in Alois's ear. "Sebastian Michaelis. I want to be around him, and... and, I just, you know, feel a spark there. I don't even know if he likes me. I don't even know if he likes men. I just... I dunno."

Alois giggled. "Ciel, everyone knows Sebastian is gay. That's why Lizzy hasn't gone out with him. That's why Grell is so hopeful,"then, Alois frowned in concern,"but you need to be careful, Grell has a chainsaw. And he will stop at nothing to get Sebastian."

Ciel was kind of scared, but also curious. "How can the school allow Grell to have a freaking chainsaw?"

Alois had never thought of that. He pondered the question. "I don't think the school knows. And if they found out, Grell would probably scare them off."

The teacher came over and glared at them. Alois put up his hands in deafeat. "Okay, okay, we'll practice. So, Ciel, what character do you wanna be?"

Ciel wasn't sure. _I wouldn't be a very good Romeo..._

Alois interrupted his thought flow. "Ciel, how about you be Juliet?"

Ciel's face went through many emotions within two seconds. Shock, anger, disgust, consideration, and then a poker face.

Alois laughed. "You know, it would be a good yaoi performance, if _he_ gets the part for Romeo..."

The teacher sent another glare to Alois. "Fine, fine!"

So, they practiced, Alois as (a very dramatic) Romeo and Ciel as Juliet. A slightly irritated Juliet, that is. Having to act as a female... For Ciel, that was quite humiliating, since, well, he is a male. After practicing a little while, Alois said,"Ciel, you make a really good Juliet."

"What?!"

"No, I'm serious. You should go for the part."

Ciel was pondering this. It wouldn't be such a bad idea if Sebastian got the part for Romeo...

"Fine. I'll audition for the part."

Alois's face went through several expressions in the matter of five seconds. Shock, mischief, deep thought, and lastly, excitement. "Ciel, we need to make sure you and Sebastian get the part... because I swear to God, Claude will probably try to rape you if he gets the part for Romeo. And he probably has all the STDs science has discovered plus a few more."

Ciel looked over across the room at Claude with a look of disbelief and disgust. Was he _that_ much of a playboy? Was that even possible?

"Yeah... I don't want to lose my virginity to some sleaze like him."

Alois clapped his hands. "Well said, my friend."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Ciel looked at Alois. "What's the next class?"

Alois tilted his head. "Didn't you know? Mondays are half days!"

Ciel inwardly cheered. He liked school, but he liked his free time more.

"Ciel, one more thing. Don't go to the cafeteria on Wednesdays at 17:30."

"Why not?"

Alois shifted uncomfortably. "Because thats where Claude sleeps with his 'girls'."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **-Sir Karolus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for reading this far!**

 **There are a bunch of life stories in this chapter.**

 **I promise there will soon be fluff!**

 **Now, please enjoy!**

Ciel was at his dorm, practicing his lines for the audition. He heard a knock on his door. Alois was out for the evening, and wouldn't be back until ten at night, so it couldn't be him. Who was it?

Ciel opened the door cautiously. There stood Finny and Mey-Rin. "Hello, Ciel," they said in unison.

Ciel smiled. "Welcome in. Make yourselves at home."

They came inside. Ciel sat down on the sofa. "So, what brings you here?"

Finny smiled at Ciel. "We just wanted to get to know you since you're new! And also tell you a bit about the people here. Yeah. Thats all."

Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses."So, as you probably already know my name. But I'll give you a proper introduction, you know, just a formality. My name's Mey-Rin, I'm a sophomore just like Finny. So, is there anything you'd like to know about us?"

Ciel stroked his chin. "I have all evening. Tell me your life stories."

Mey Rin's Life Story

 _My name is Mey-Rin. I grew up at an orphanage with Finny. When I was five, I was sent to sniper school, since the orphanage owners were twisted, and they would get a lot of money if I became an assassin. The school made us shoot at real people for practice. Their pained expressions still haunt my dreams. I've killed so many... the blood of a hundred men stain my hands. So, if you ever come to visit my dorm room, that's why I have a sniper gun pointing out my window. It's part of my job to guard the school from the local gangsters, the Spiders. The whole school knows, it's no secret. But, anyway, back to the story. When I graduated from sniper school, I was ten. I was sent back to that cursed orphanage. A new guy was there, he was two years older than me. His name was Claude Faustus. He was nice, but always very serious. Lets just say I developed some... feelings for him. We were friends for a while. Claude, Finny, and I were plotting our escape plan. The day we put it into action, Claude was kidnapped in the process. He was kidnapped by the Spiders. This happened when we were twelve, and he was fourteen. Two years later, Finny and I started school, and what do you know, Claude was there. But not the Claude we knew. Claude was an ex- Spider member, and a cold-hearted playboy. We don't know what happened to him, but... I still love him. But he always treats me like a stranger. I just want to have back the Claude I used to know._

Ciel was slightly shocked by this. He didn't know they had had such a dark past. If he could find out what happened, then maybe... he could help Mey- Rin. Because he could relate to her. He could relate to the pain she felt every second of her day. Because he had the same type of pain. The scars of loss. The scars of sadness.

"Finny, go on," said Mey- Rin, and nudged Finny.

"Right, right."

Finny's Life Story

 _I'm Finnian. I never knew my last name. I grew up at that same orphanage. The living hell, we used to call it. When Mey-Rin was sent to sniper school, I was sent to the lab to be a guinea pig. And boy, was it painful. I had to wait in a cell for ages before one day, the scientists took me out, chained me to a table, and injected a strength serum into me. I ripped the chains like they were paper, and busted the hell out of that place. I came back to the orphanage, because there was nowhere else for me to go. That was about the time when Mey- Rin came back from sniper school. There was Claude. Not the Claude he is now. When we were twelve, and he was fourteen, we plotted an escape. Claude was taken by the Spiders. Two years later, we start at Phantomhive Academy, and there is Claude with a heart of ice, and he is a playboy, too. I wonder what they did to him to make him like that._

Ciel could relate. He felt their pain. He knew how it felt to be scarred for life. A certain someone interrupted his thoughts. "Ciel, tell us about your life!"

Ciel sighed. "I might as well since you did."

Ciel's Life Story

 _My childhood had been the good life. I would run around the garden at my mansion. I would play in the forest with my cousin Lizzy. We would make up crazy stories about every animal who lived there. My dad taught me about being a businessman, and he would take me to the carnival every year on my birthday. My mother read me stories and made me strawberry parfaits whenever I wanted. They told me when I was older, they wanted me to go to the school our family had owned for generations. But then... They came. The gang in the masks. They burned down my house, and the fire took my parents. They kidnapped me, and burned a mark on my skin. A spider. I managed to escape later, but I was all alone- my family dead. Lizzy had moved out of the country to who-knows-where. All I had left was my mansion, the family business, my butler, Tanaka, and pain. Lots and lots of pain.I honored my parent's last wish. Thats where I am now._

The atmosphere got serious real fast. They all were thinking the same thing. All that pain. They all felt the same pain. The pain of being scarred for life.

They all lent in for a group hug, and Finny cried a little. The memories were flooding back, but now they had friends to help them through the period of hurt. It helped, because then you knew you weren't alone- they had someone who knew how they felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm really happy, since crow queen favorited my story, and it's the first person to do that. Also, shoutout to James Birdsong who was my first ever reviewer. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me!**

 **I just realised I forgot to add a disclaimer for each chapter. Well, for all chapters before this, and all chapters to come, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Ciel would totally marry Sebastian... yeah.**

 **Slight fluff in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

After a while, Mey- Rin and Finny decided to go back to their dorm rooms, and Ciel decided it was time for bed. He had gone through the pain again, once more, but this time, he had friends to help him through it. So, he did feel better, but the pain lingered, like the flavor of chocolate after you ate it, but the chocolate flavor would turn bittersweet, and sour after a while. He was tired- exhausted from emotional breakdowns. He changed, and plopped into bed. What he didn't realize was that the pain would follow him into the world of dreams...

 _White smoke surrounded Ciel, and clouded his vision. The scent of burnt wood filled his crackling of fire and the muffled screams of two people that had left him behind in this world- his parents- was all he heard. Ghostly tears dripped down his face. They evaporated as soon as they hit the ground, erupting in small blue clouds of smoke. He wandered into the smoking residence. He saw a small child with bluish black hair and big blue watering eyes running through the halls, calling desperately to his parents. "Mom! Dad! Help me!"_

 _The child tripped. A burning part of the custom designed ceiling fell down, burning a weird type of marked scar on his back. He screamed in pain. Ciel's tears fell more rapidly. The little boy got up. He limped as fast as he could toward the screams. And Ciel's ghostly form followed every step the little boy took. The boy turned the corner. What he saw was his parents forms burning alive. They released one last scream before they fell to the floor, dead, and half ashes. The boy fell in pain. He could hardly breathe. Ciel felt the same pain, because that boy was his past self. The blue plumes of smoke spiraled up around him. The scene shifted. Ciel expected to wake up, since this was obviously a dream. But there he stood, in a white void, on something that looked like a glass floor. In front of him, he saw a black figure, with a dark aura. He moved toward the figure. The figure stared at him. Ciel couldn't make out what facial expression the figure had. It seemed to be faceless. But he could feel the creature staring at him. Ciel started to feel faint in the head. "Help me..." Ciel murmured, and stretched out his hand. Then he got sucked into the darkness of unconsciousness._

Sebastian POV

Sebastian woke up. He had gone to bed early, since he was pretty tired. But he woke up- 10:00 PM. He felt hungry. Breakfast wasn't until 8:00 AM the next morning. He couldn't wait. He snuck down to the kitchen, snatched a baguette, and ran back upstairs. He put the baguette in his room, quiety, so he wouldn't wake Claude. Then, something strange happened. He heard uneven steps and crying in the hallway. He went back into the hallway out of curiosity. What was going on?

He saw the new guy, Ciel, limping down the hallway, tears streaming down his face. _What the fuck,_ thought Sebastian. Then, he saw Ciel's eyes. They were glazed over. Sebastian suddenly realized. Ciel was sleepwalking. _Oh, shit. What am I supposed to do?_ Suddenly, Ciel stretched out his hand to Sebastian. What he said was barely audible, but Sebastian heard it. "Help me..."

Ciel started falling to the ground. Sebastian ran as fast as he could, and caught the small boy in his arms. Yup. Ciel was unconscious. Sebastian lifted Ciel up, bridal style. Sebastian then realized he didn't know where Ciel's room was. Then, he spotted an open door in the hallway. Room 15. Sebastian went into the room, and placed Ciel on the empty bed, Alois laying in the other. Then, Sebastian had an idea. He made sure Alois was asleep, before kissing Ciel gently on the forehead, and then he left the room, and went to bed. A smile graced his lips before he fell asleep.

Alois POV

Alois came back from the library at around 9:45. He changed into his purple pyjamas, and went to bed. Ciel was already in bed. But, just as Alois was about to fall asleep, Ciel got up. But something wasn't right. Alois looked at Ciel's eyes. They were glazed over. _So he's sleepwalking,_ thought Alois. Then, he realized Ciel was going to walk into the door, so he quickly ran and opened it. Ciel walked out the door, and into the hallway. Alois might not look it, but he was smart. He knew firsthand what to do with a sleepwalker. But that is another story. Anyway, Alois went back to bed. He didn't sleep. He just laid there, thinking about what could be troubling Ciel. He heard a muffled voice from the hall. Ciel. Then, he heard footsteps toward the room. He quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He squinted, to see what was happening. Sebastian was carrying Ciel bridal style and placed him gently on his bed. _He'd better not sleep with Ciel while I'm here... what the fuck am I thinking?_ Something unexpected happened. Sebastian. Kissed. Ciel. On. His. Forehead. Alois had to hold back a squeal. Then, Sebastian quietly left the room, and shut the door after him. Alois giggled quietly. Then, he fell into a deep slumber.

 **A/N: Sorry if this was a lot of POVs, I just added them so you saw what happened. But, if you didn't notice, Sebastian was the black figure in Ciel's dream. Sleepwalkers have their eyes open, but they don't see things the way we do. I have sleepwalked before, so I know. Anyway, thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Shoutout to crow queen who gave me supportive reviews, and thanks to my friend and classmate who's been nagging me for a really long time! Thanks to all of you who are reading my story! Sorry if this chapter is kind of short.**

 **Please enjoy, and PM me if you want something specific to happen!**

Ciel woke up to hear giggling from the kitchen. What was so funny? Well, you're about to find out, Ciel. Ciel got up, and went into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly. There, he saw Alois laughing his ass off on the floor. Then, he saw Ciel and started laughing even harder. "How the hell can you be so cheerful? It's 6 AM. Seriously, dude. Did you eat pure sugar with a side of coffee for breakfast?"

Alois got up. He looked at Ciel and giggled. "Nope- just thinking about what happened last night... good memories, Ciel. Good memories."

"What the hell happened that's so hilarious?"

Ciel was genuinely curious. I mean, laughing this hard? He had to know.

Alois looked at him with a smug smile. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"100% sure?"

"Yeah, goddamn tell me already!"

"Completely sure?"

Then Ciel shouted some slightly unflattering things, and lets just say it sounded like this: "It's **beep** 6AM, I don't have time for this **beep** just **beep** tell me what **beep** happened ya lil **beep** and if ya don't I'mma **beep** kick yo **beep** **beep** to the **beep** curb!"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Ciel waited in anticipation. _This better not be a prank, Alois, or I swear to God...,_ thought Ciel.

"Drumroll, please, Narrator."

Cue the drumroll.

"You were sleepwalking last night, and you went into the hall, and Sebastian was there, you fell unconscious, he carried you back into our room, bridal style, mind you, and put you on the bed ever so gently. And you know what the best part is?"

Ciel was stunned. Sleepwalking? He was freaking sleepwalking? And he was carried by Sebastian? What the hell was happening to the world?

"Drumroll, please."

Cue the drumroll.

"He kissed your forehead before he left the room. He kissed it right. There."

Alois poked Ciel's forehead playfully and stuck out his tongue.

Ciel brushed his hand over where Alois poked it. "Are you kidding?"

Alois spoke in a mock English accent. "I would never lie to you, dear friend."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Deadly serious."

Ciel blushed madly. Did Sebastian like him? Did he think Ciel was cute? So many questions were rushing through his head. And he wanted answers.

"Oy. Alois."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I would be able to see if he likes me through seduction?"

Alois's eyes brightened. "Are. You. Friggin. Serious?"

"I'm always serious."

"Hell yes! Hell yes! And freaking HELL YES!"

Ciel shushed him. "Not so loud."

Alois smirked. "Operation Seduce Sebastian- Start!"

Little did they know, a certain someone was listening through the wall.

 **A/N: Dun dun DUUUN! Who's listening through the wall? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to review!**

 **\- Sir Karolus**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick, so I was busy sleeping. Anyway, thanks for reading my stories! I now have 110 viewers! I'm so happy! If you've posted a fanfic before, you'll know what I mean. Now go ahead and read!**

Ciel and Alois walked outside their room, Alois whispering all sorts of ways to seduce Sebastian, or as he called it, "battle tactics." Ciel, on the other hand, kept seeing a figure following them, but every time he turned to look, the figure hid somewhere obvious, thinking he or she was stealthy. Yeah, in your dreams, stalker.

"Lizzy, you can stop stalking us now."

Lizzy walked out from behind a door. "How did you know?"

Ciel sighed. "To be honest, you're not exactly the most stealthy person I know. So, why were you following us?"

Lizzy had a smug expression on her face. "Promise you'll let me join your 'operation', or else... maybe I'll just let slip to Sebastian that you like him...?"

Ciel smirked. "Blackmailing, are we?"

Alois just stood there awkwardly. What was he supposed to say?

"Fine. You can join."

Lizzy's smug smile was quickly switched with a squeal and a cute grin that made Alois's heart skip a beat. And then, of course, she acted like nothing had happened whatsoever. Good job, Lizzy.

Suddenly, right before they entered the classroom, Alois and Lizzy dragged him behind the door. Then, they started discussing "battle tactics", while Ciel stood there like an idiot.

"What are you talking about?"

All three gasped and jumped a bit. There, looking through the doorcrack, was the one and only Sebastian Michaelis. "Can I, perhaps, join the conversation?"

Lizzy made the worst fake smile. "Actually, I think Grell wants to talk to you for a bit. You should see what he wants."

Fortunately, Grell squealed and waved at Sebastian just as Lizzy said that. "Okay, guys, but I'll be right back."

When they made sure Sebastian was out of earshot, Alois whispered in Ciel's ear. "Okay, so what you're gonna do..."

When the three entered the classroom, Grell was still talking to Sebastian, who seemed pretty bored. Lizzy went over to them to join the conversation.

"Hey, Grell, how's it going?"

"I'm feeling great, since I'm talking to my daaaaarling Sebas-chan!"

Sebastian looked like he was gonna vomit.

"So, what are you talking about?"

Grell's eyes filled with excitement. "I got these hot Louis Vuitton shoes yesterday! They are so freaking cute!"

Lizzy, being the great actress she was, squealed in fake excitement. "Oh. My God. I love Louis Vuitton! My favorite brand is Chanel, though."

Grell grinned. "I know, right? Coco Chanel a true genius! I think more people should admire her works of art."

While Lizzy and Grell were having a conversation about Coco Chanel, Sebastian took the opportunity to leave. He could not care less about fashion and makeup. He did care about looks, but brands? It made no difference to him.

Meanwhile, Ciel was at the electric pencil sharpener. He wasn't sure if Alois's plan would work. It was kind of cliché. But, whatever. He couldn't come up with anything better. He took his pencil out of the sharpener. Then, a wild Alois came out of nowhere and tripped him, so he was in a very awkward position. His face met the floor, and his butt was sticking up in the air. He started to get up, when a huge shadow was covering him. He looked up, giving the most cute, innocent look he could manage, and murmured sweetly, "Please help me up."

Now, Ciel wasn't naive. Nor was he oblivious. He could see how flustered Sebastian was, and he inwardly smirked, but like they say, fake it 'till you make it.

If you want to know how Sebastian looked, he looked like a cooked tomato. His facial expression was that of a child looking at a kitten. He was frozen. Now came Alois's part. Alois walked in like a hero, and held out his hand to Ciel. Ciel smiled and took it. He stood up. "Thank you so much, Alois!"

Ciel and Alois hugged, and Alois smirked at Sebastian, as if to say, _LOL 2 late m8._

The teacher came, so everyone sat down. Nobody was actually paying attention in this class, and the teacher didn't seem to care. Then, a paper plane flew onto Ciel's desk. It came from an unknown person. He opened it. _You're such a cutie._ He smirked. He grabbed a pen, and scribbled something on the paper. The bell rang, and he left the classroom.

Sebastian went to Ciel's desk, and picked up the paper. In perfect cursive, it said: _Make no mistake. I am no sweet angel child._

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUN!**

 **pls review pls :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I had motivation to write, cause I got a lot of favourites, follows, and reviews that kept me going. It makes me so happy that so many people are enjoying my story.**

 **This chapter will mostly focus on one of the side pairings in this story, Alois x Lizzy.**

 **Song recommendation: If you like rock music, I recommend Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Ciel was spending his lunch break with Alois and Lizzy. They were having a picnic under a willow tree. They were listening to some nice classical music, since that's what they were into. Lizzy had prepared some strawberry parfait for Ciel, some oily fish and chips for Alois, and some strawberry and cherry shortcake for herself. Ciel had brought tea and biscuits.

Ciel jokingly sipped his tea with his pinky in the air. "I have such fine manners, am I right?"

Lizzy and Alois laughed. They sat around like that for awhile, just enjoying themselves. They pretended that they were royalty, and spoke in mock British accents. It was nice to catch up with Lizzy, and just hang out. It had been a while since he had done that. The last time he had done that was when he was with his family, and with the Midfords.

Ciel smiled, and layed down in the grass.

"A fine nobleman does not simply lay down on the grass, Ciel Phantomhive."

They all burst out laughing. Only then did they realize they were the only ones outside. And it was getting dark. "What's the time," asked Alois nervously.

Cie checked his watch. "Shit. It's 8:00 PM. Did we really stay outside that long?"

Lizzy ran around in circles. "Shit, shit, shit."

Ciel looked at them curiously. "What's wrong? Can't we go inside?"

Lizzy looked at him. "They lock the entrances to the school at 7:30. We're stuck out here for the night."

"Oh. Well, I guess it's good that we're here, or else Alois would die."

"Hey, that's not true!"

Ciel smirked. "Oh yeah? We know every nook and cranny around here, even in the forest. You'd be long lost by morning."

Alois huffed. "Fine. Lets get going."

So they packed up the stuff they had- a picnic blanket, a basket, a cheap tea set, a box half filled with biscuits, and a thermos half filled with tea. They discussed where they should camp for the night. They decided on the forest, since no one else was there, and the Spiders would usually hang outside the school at night. Also, Lizzy and Ciel had many shelters under and inside trees, underground tunnels, and abandoned treehouses. They knew the forest like they had lived there their whole lives.

The trio ventured into the forest, Alois being a bit nervous, he had heard bad rumors about the forest. Ciel felt fine. Lizzy was scared, because it was dark, and the forest looked a lot more menacing at night.

Cie walked ahead of Lizzy and Alois, giving Alois a chance to talk to his cousin.

"So, Lizzy, is this forest nice? I've heard a lot of rumors about it being haunted by a poltergeist or something."

Lizzy giggled. "Oh, that's a bunch of bullcrap. I mean, it does look scary at night, but doesn't every forest look scary at night?"

Alois sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, they heard a branch crack (little did they know it was just Ciel stepping on a few twigs) and Lizzy grabbed Alois's hand in fear. Alois blushed, but since it was dark, Lizzy took no notice of that. "S-sorry- I'm just really- ah!"

 _Crack. Crunch._

Lizzy pulled Alois into a hug. "...really scared of the dark."

Ciel heard this, and grinned. _You helped me, so I help you._

"Oi, Lizzy. What hideout are we staying at?"

Lizzy spoke, not letting go of Alois. "Somewhere near the school, I guess."

"Treehouse number one it is."

The two blondes followed Ciel to a very tall and thick tree. There was a hole near the roots. Ciel slipped inside with no problem.

Alois looked down the hole in confusion. "I thought this was a treehouse...?"

Lizzy giggled. "It is. Just jump down the hole."

And down the hole he went. And he landed on some soft dirt. Ciel was waiting.

"Incoming!"

Lizzy fell down the hole before Alois could move. They were in a, well, awkward position. Alois was on his back, while Lizzy was flat on top of him. His face was a deep crimson, but nobody noticed, since it was dark.

"Sorry! I thought you had moved..."

Ciel laughed. "Come on, lovebirds, lets get going."

They got off the ground. Ciel was patting the ground. "Found it."

He pulled a shimmering silver key from a hole in the ground. Then, he walked toward the left side of the hole. He inserted the key into a small disguised keyhole, and opened a secret door. "Follow me."

Behind the door, there were some stairs. Ciel climbed the stairs with no hesitation, while the other two followed. "Hey, Ciel."

"Sup, Alois?"

"Are we inside the tree trunk?"

"Yeah."

They continued, until they reached a platform. All three gasped.

"Beautiful at night, isn't it?"

"It's been so long..."

"Wow..."

They were at the top of the tallest tree of the forest. There was a fence around the platform, and there was a roof over it. There were two beanbag chairs there, and some pillows and blankets. And the view was incredible. A crescent moon adorned the sky, and the twinkles of stars surrounded it. The silhouettes of trees surrounded them, and the school topped it like a cherry.

They admired the view for a while. It was quite stunning. "Well," commented Ciel,"aren't you glad we were locked out tonight?"

"Yeah..."

Ciel smiled contentedly. "Well, I'm gonna sleep. You guys can share a beanbag."

He tucked himself in, and made himself a small nest of pillows and blankets. He fell asleep soon after. He had an angelic appearance when he slept.

Alois sat down on the beanbag. He took some pillows and blankets, and covered himself with them.

Lizzy looked at him hesitantly. "Don't do anything indecent to me, alright?"

Alois laughed. "I'm no perv."

Lizzy sat down, and put the covers over herself. She put her head on Alois's shoulder, and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Alois had some thoughts on what he could do to her- not perverted thoughts, mind you. He held her chin in his hands, and kissed her soft pink lips. It was short and sweet, just like Lizzy herself. It was one of the most beautiful things Alois had experienced. He smiled. He then rested his head on hers, and fell asleep, having sweet dreams.

 **A/N: I ship them. I really do. Tried to make it fluffy. Thank you for reading, favouriting, following, and reviewing my story. It's what keeps me going. Thank you for your support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you for so many views! Thank you for reading and supporting me this far.**

 **Special thanks to Angelofmusic46, my loyal reviewer! Please enjoy!**

Ciel was the first to wake up. The sun was rising. The sky was a pinkish orange color. He rubbed his eyes, and checked his watch. 5:50 AM. He folded the blankets, and put them in a neat pile, placing the pillows next to them. Then, he looked at Alois and Lizzy. Lizzy had her head on Alois's shoulder. Alois rested his head on hers. Lizzy looked angelic in her slumber, and Alois was smiling. Ciel stared at them intensly. _SO CUTE OMG!_

He kept his excitement in check, and poked both their foreheads. "Wake up. Or should I lock you in here?"

Both their eyes shot open. "No please don't!"

Ciel chuckled. "We need to get going. When do they open the doors?"

"6:00 AM."

"Alright, we have ten minutes. Lets get going."

They cleaned up the place, and went down the stairs. Alois helped Lizzy out of the hole by carrying her on his shoulders. Once she was out, she helped pull Alois out of the hole. Ciel locked the door and hid the key, and was pulled up by the others. They set off toward the school.

Alois grumbled. "You should have told me you guys had so many places in the forest. It's so nice."

Lizzy nodded. "We should sneak out here more often. Just the three of us. Nobody else gets to go into that treehouse. Other places, now that's fine, but that's our special place, okay?"

The boys nodded in agreement, especially Alois. He didn't want to find Claude sleeping with Lizzy in the treehouse. That would be gross.

Ciel grinned. "It's fine, since we have about... 75 hideouts, was it?"

Lizzy giggled. "Yeah, something like that. But that one is my absolute favorite."

Alois was shocked. "75? How much time did you spend here?"

Lizzy and Ciel looked at him. "About 7 days a week, for 8 hours per day, for about 2 or three years."

Alois gasped. "Holy crap."

They reached the school. By then, the doors were unlocked. They ran to their dorms, ate, bathed, changed, and got to class.

The teacher cleared his throat, and everyone sat down. "I have a short announcement before we proceed to todays lesson. The Christmas Ball will be coming up in a couple months. I would like to advise you to ask out your dates as soon as possible, or else your date might be taken. I will also remind you that the New Years Ball is soon after the Christmas Ball, so if you like to plan in advance, get a date for that one too. Because trust me, you do not want to go dateless. You will make it super awkward for yourself. First hand experience with that- anyway, on to the lesson. We're gonna learn the waltz today. If you don't know shit about it, I suggest you get a tutor session or two from someone who does."

 _Well, shit,_ thought Alois, Ciel, and Mey-Rin at the same time.

Ciel was smart, no doubt. But one thing he sucked at was dancing. And he had no idea who was good at it, obviously, being the new kid and all.

The teacher sighed. "If you don't know who to ask, the people who are experts at dancing are Michaelis, Midford, and Faustus. Ask them in your free time, they are obliged to help you, right guys?"

Sebastian smiled. Lizzy giggled. Claude reacted in no way whatsoever.

Some people, including Ciel, started to get out of their seats. "Sit down, you can ask them after the lesson is over. Now then, the waltz originated..."

Ciel zoned out for the rest of the class. He would either choose Sebastian or Lizzy as his tutor. He wanted to avoid Claude whenever he could. But then he thought, _What if Alois needs tutoring from someone? I wanna let him have Lizzy._

So, he decided to ask Sebastian. After class was over, of course. Conveniently, the bell rang at that moment. Unfortunately, Grell was already trying to snuggle up to Sebastian. But Ciel didn't care. He needed tutoring. Unless he was going to be a wallflower. Which he didn't want. So, he mustered up all the confidence he could, and went up to Sebastian. Grell was still there, but what the hell?

"Hey, Sebastian. I was-"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his face. Grell had just slapped Ciel. "Excuse me, brat, but _my_ Sebastian and I are having a conversation. Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to interrupt?"

This pissed Ciel off. Of course he knew that. But as far as he could see, it was just Grell trying to get Sebastian's attention. He wouldn't call that a conversation. "Grell."

"Yes, brat?"

"My parents are dead. You can try to get in Sebastian's pants another time, but I'm trying to get good grades, and I need tutoring. So, please excuse me."

Sebastian smiled. "So you need tutoring?"

Grell looked offended. "Stop talking to that brat and pay attention to me!"

The teacher glared at Grell. "Stop making such a racket, redhead. Either stay in the classroom and be quiet, or go make a racket somewhere else. Take your pick."

Grell gasped. "My father will hear about this!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Go tell someone who cares."

Grell put his chin in the air, and strutted out of the classroom. Sebastian sighed. "Thank God."

Ciel let out a cough to get Sebastian's attention. "So, can I have tutoring?"

Sebastian smiled. "Sure. Does this evening at 6:00 sound good to you?"

Ciel smiled back. "Sure."

"I'll let Claude know to get out of the room at 5:30, then."

Ciel started to pack up his stuff. "Alright, see you then," Ciel replied as he left the classroom.

Sebastian smiled. "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave," he mumbled under his breath. "Let's just hope Mr. Muffin stays in the closet."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I try to make you readers happy. Feel free to review, and PM me if you want anything specific to happen, I'll see what I can do. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back at it again! Thank you again to Angelofmusic46, my loyal reader and reviewer, and to my friend whom I force to read all my chapters. Enjoy!**

Alois rushed after the blonde haired girl. "Lizzy! Wait up!"

Lizzy stopped and turned, and by accident, Alois ran right into her, and she fell on her back, with him on top of her. Alois turned red. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He got off her, and helped her up. She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tutor you, since I'm not good at waltzing. Please?"

Lizzy giggled. "Alright, sure. I can't make it tonight, though. Maybe tomorrow?"

Alois looked at her in confusion. "Isn't that when you hang with Claude?"

"Oh, I can just let him know I'm tutoring you. I'm sure he'll understand."

Alois was relieved. At least he didn't have to worry about Claude. "Thank you so much."

Lizzy checked her watch. "Well, I need to get going. See you later!"

Lizzy ran off, and left Alois by himself in the hallway. He walked back to his dorm with a stupid smile plastered across his face. _Today must be my lucky day,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Mey- Rin was looking all over for Claude. Even though he ignored her most of the time, she still loved him. Finally, she found him outside in the courtyard. "Claude!"

Claude turned just as Mey- Rin tripped. Her glasses flew off her nose. They flew onto the pavement and cracked.

Claude walked over to her, and offered his hand. She took it, and he pulled up her up. "Hello. Is there anything you would like to speak to me about?"

Mey- Rin blushed. "Uh-h... do you have time to tutor me?"

He stared at her blankly. "Oh, you mean in waltzing?"

"Yes."

Claude checked his phone before replying, "Sure, I've got time. How does now sound?"

Mey- Rin gulped nervously. "My glasses are broken, I can't see without them..."

"What prescription do you have?"

"+3."

"I think I have some contacts for that prescription in my dorm room."

Claude easily picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a surprised gasped. "Well," said Claude, "You can't make it to my dorm without your glasses, can you?"

"N-no, I suppose not."

He carried her past all his classmates, who stared at the odd couple. As for Mey- Rin, she was content. He had a perfect view of Claude's toned ass. She had a small nosebleed. Mey- Rin will always be Mey- Rin, I guess.

Once they got to Claude's room, he unlocked the door, walked in, tossed her on the bed like a sack of potatoes, and went to the bathroom to find the contacts. Mey- Rin on the other hand, was blushing. She was on Claude's bed! She felt so scandalous.

Claude came out of the room with a small vial that held the contacts.

"Do you know how to put in contacts?"

"Uh... no..."

Claude sighed. "Very well, I will do it for you."

He got some disposable gloves, leaned over her, and opened her eye, and put in one contact. "You have very pretty eyes, you know. You should wear contacts more often."

Mey- Rin was shocked. What had he just said?

Mey- Rin's Flashback

 _Mey- Rin was outside the orphanage she despised. She was crying, fogging up her glasses, as she had just returned from sniper school. She was traumatized. She had even considered suicide. Then, she heard an unfamiliar male voice behind her. "What's wrong?"_

 _She looked up. The boy had black hair, glasses, golden eyes, and milky pale skin._

" _You'd probably run away if you knew."_

 _The boy sighed. "It can't be that bad."_

" _I killed a hundred men for practice."_

 _The boy stared at her. "Did you do it willingly?"_

" _No, of course not."_

" _Then, technically, you didn't do it. Come on, get up."_

 _The boy offered his hand, and she took it. He helped her up._

" _My name's Claude, Claude Faustus."_

" _Mey- Rin."_

 _Suddenly, the boy slipped her glasses off her nose. He looked into her eyes for a moment. "You have very pretty eyes, you know. You should wear contacts more often."_

 _Mey- Rin blushed. She was definitely caught off guard. Nobody except Finny had complimented her before. She smiled._

Mey- Rin smiled. _Maybe he hasn't forgotten me, after all,_ she thought.

 **A/N: Please review, and PM me if you have ideas. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Third chapter published today! Sorry if it's a bit short, I don't have much time. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

Sebastian came into his dorm room, only to find Mey- Rin on Claude's bed, and Claude bending over her, doing something to her face. He laughed. "Claude, don't tell me you're planning on cheating on Lizzy."

Claude looked up, clearly annoyed. "Don't be silly. I'm just helping my student put in contacts. She tripped and broke her glasses, that's all."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Student? You're tutoring?"

"Is that so much of a surprise?"

"I guess not. I'm just letting you know that I have dibs on this room. I already said we would work here."

Claude shrugged. "I wasn't planning on working here, anyway. I'm working in the ballroom."

Claude finished putting contacts in Mey- Rin's eyes. "There you go. Can you see alright?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Your welcome. Now, let's head down to the ballroom."

The duo left the room, leaving Sebastian to prepare for his student. He opened the closet, to find Mr. Muffin, his cat, sleeping on his pillow. Sebastian filled his food and water, and gave him a few pets, and a small kiss on the forehead, before closing the closet door. He cleaned up his room, and made some space for them to practice. Soon after, he heard a knock on his door. He went, and opened it. He looked down to see Ciel holding a textbook. "Welcome, Ciel. Please, make yourself comforable."

Ciel went to the couch and sat down. Sebastian followed. "Alright, do you know what waltzing looks like?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never seen it. I'm a crap dancer anyway."

Sebastian laughed. "Don't say that! After I teach you, you'll be the best dancer in the school! Well, second best, after me."

Ciel laughed. And it was the most beautiful thing Sebastian had ever heard. It sounded almost- angelic. Quite an improvement, in comparison to Grell's laugh, which sounded like a dying goat to Sebastian.

"Okay, so to start off with, we're going to watch a small video clip on waltzing, so you kind of get the idea."

"Alright, I'm down with that."

Sebastian looked for the disc, and put it into the CD drive on his TV. The video popped up, and it showed a mini lesson on walzing- only the basics, though.

When the video ended, Sebastian got up. "Now then, do you kind of get it?"

Ciel smiled. "Yeah. I might trip a few times, though."

"That's fine. Everyone falls a few times. So, you always start, with the man bowing to the lady, and the lady curtsying. Then, you start the dance."

Ciel had the hang of it for about 30 seconds before he tripped. Sebastian caught him just in the nick of time, right before he hit the floor. "Make sure you don't get hurt," Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. He didn't mean it, but his voice turned out sounding quite husky. Ciel's face turned into a tomato.

They practiced for awhile. Before they knew it, it was 10:00 PM. Ciel was tired. He leaned against Sebastian. And fell asleep. Sebastian picked him up, and put him on the couch. He didn't want to disturb the boy. "Goodnight," he whispered, before turning out the light in the living room.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be about Mey- Rin's training. Thank you for your support.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you for your support so far. I appreciate it. Thank you for all of you who contributed in some way to my story, and thank you to all you who are reading this. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I have had a very busy week. I hope to update more often in the future.**

 **I got a request for Alois x Claude, and I'm sorry to say that I already have a separate pairing for both Alois and Claude, and making that pairing would mean rewriting the entire story. I'm sorry to whoever wanted that pairing, but Alois x Claude won't be happening in this story. If you had requested it within the time I had posted the first chapter, I could have changed it, but it's too late, I don't want to rearrange the whole plot. Again, I apologise. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Claude dragged Mey- Rin to the ballroom. It was dark and empty. "Do you mind dancing in the dark, or do you want the lights on?"

 _Dancing in the dark, sounds scandalous,_ thought Mey- Rin. "I'm fine with either."

Claude's expression remained stoic. "I prefer the dark. Come on, I'll show you the basic moves."

The couple walked to the center of the dance floor. Claude beckoned Mey- Rin to come closer. Mey- Rin blushed and obliged happily. "The first thing you must do, is make sure you have a partner. To ask a partner, traditionally, the man bows to the woman, and asks if he may have the dance. He will then kiss her hand, and then take it. The man will bow, the woman will curtsy. Then, the couple begins to dance. Let's give it a try."

Claude stood in front of her, and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Mey- Rin blushed. "Y-yes, Claude."

Claude kissed her hand ever so gently, and then took it. Claude bowed, and Mey- Rin curtsied. They started to dance. Being the klutz she was, Mey- Rin tripped, and Claude had to catch her. After practicing for two hours, Claude decided this session was up. He went back to his dorm, and Mey- Rin returned to hers.

Claude POV

Claude opened the door to his dorm, to find Sebastian cuddling with his cat. He had made a deal with Sebastian that he wouldn't tattle about his cat, and Sebastian wouldn't tattle about his pet black widow. Claude opened his closet, and brought out the plastic box that held Muffet in it. He put Muffet on the window sill, and Muffet ate the dead bugs that lay there. "Good little Muffet," said Claude.

Then, Claude decided to go and watch some TV, since he didn't have anything else to do. He went into the living room, only to find the new kid, supposedly Lizzy's cousin, sleeping on the couch.

Not caring if he woke the kid up, he yelled to his roommate,"Please tell me you didn't sleep with this kid, Sebastian."

Ciel bolted up, screaming,"Please don't rape me!"

Claude stared. "What the fuck?"

Then, something very rare happened. Claude started laughing. "Hahaha... you thought I would rape you? Hahahahaha! That's hilarious!"

Claude was almost out of breath. He fell on the floor, clutching his stomach from laughter. Sebastian stared. Ciel stared.

"Claude... you can laugh?"

Claude regained his stoic self. "Of course. But only if something is hilarious. Like... that kid thinking I'll rape him."

"It wouldn't shock me if you did," Sebastian mumbled.

"Anyway, Lizzy's cousin, what are you doing here?"

"I was getting tutored."

Claude smirked. "Tutored in what, exactly?"

"Waltzing, of course. What did you think I was being tutored in?"

"That, shorty, is something you don't want to know."

The atmosphere was thick with awkwardness, so much so that you could take a bite out of it.

Ciel coughed. "Well, I'll be going. See you around."

He quickly left the room. Sebastian sighed. "Are you socially awkward?"

Claude glared. Then his expression softened. "To be honest, I don't know."

Sebastian yawned. "I'm going to bed. If you're gonna watch something, use low volume."

"Sure."

But Claude had other things on his mind.

 **A/N: What does Claude have on his mind? Send me PM's if you want something specific to happen. Review if you want. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick a lot, and I've had little free time, since I've been really busy with schoolwork. This chapter is pretty short, I'm sorry, but it's what I got. Thank you for all your support so far.**

Claude had hazy memories. He only remembered the day he woke up, and the Spiders looked down on him like he was just another brick in the wall.

Claude Flashback

" _Get up, brat."_

 _Claude groaned in pain. His head was throbbing. He felt a kick in the gut._

" _I said get the fuck up!"_

 _Claude got to his feet. He saw about ten men looking down at him. One was holding a syringe- strange._

" _Do you remember anything?"_

" _No."_

 _Claude had a bad feeling about this, but ignored it._

" _Alright. You are one of us. We are the top of the food chain."_

 _Claude groaned. "You are... at the top of the food chain."_

" _You will do whatever the fuck we say."_

" _Y-yes."_

 _What the hell was this? Hypnosis? He couldn't do anything of his free will... crap._

 _Claude lost consciousness with a blow to the head._

 _The next day, he had escaped, but his whole mind had changed. He had become one of them. The serum. The serum. That was all he could think._

 _No memories. He felt them. But they were just beyond his reach._

 _Claude camped in the forest for a while. He had come to love spiders. He loved the webs they weaved to catch their pray. He loved the cleverness, the eight legs, and their cunning. The sickly sweet smell that deceived their pray. He had learned to love it. He had no idea why- it would be like explaining color to a blind man. But he loved them. Like a child would love lollipops. He kept a black widow with him at all times. He named her Muffet. Then, he had come to this school, to regain his memories. He felt a connection there._

Claude thought about the girl he had been tutoring- Mey- Rin. His head hurt looking at her- like he was grabbing at a bird who was trying to escape, the bird being his memory. He knew he had had feelings for her- he still felt them. But he couldn't remember. He also remembered the blond boy. Finnian. Some brotherly familiarity. But nothing had come- yet. He felt himself getting closer to the memory each time he saw them. Suddenly, he came up with a plan. He would hang with them more often to see if the memories would return. He didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _tomorrow I will begin._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I just wanted to say that I appreciate you supporting me with this project. Thanks y'all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please forgive me!**

 ***angry fanbase stares at me angrily holding pitchforks and torches***

 **N-no... please *screams***

 **Anyway... here is the new chapter, I tried to make it longer to make up for your losses!**

Ciel walked the empty halls, finding his way back to his dorm. All was silent. Except for Ciel's footsteps. And the echo of his footsteps. He wasn't afraid. After all, he had spent a lot of time by himself at his mansion. So it was natural for him. He didn't understand why people were so afraid of being alone, why they were so dependent on other people. Ciel knew he was quite introverted. He also knew how to control people like pawns. It was one of his many hidden talents. He could manipulate people to his will without them knowing. But he only used that skill when he needed to, since Ciel didn't care for unnecessary action.

As Ciel walked down the hall, he thought about all the secrets he kept, all the masks he kept up his sleeves, everything nobody knew about him except himself. He put on masks all day every day. It wasn't that he wasn't being himself, but they were different aspects of him. He had masks that no one knew about.

While other people loved drama, gossiping, and romance, Ciel preferred just sipping tea, studying, reading, and spending peaceful time with his friends. Ciel couldn't relate to people who actually wanted to put an effort into dramatizing their own lives. _Probably because their lives are so damn boring,_ thought Ciel.

Ciel opened the door, and found Alois laying on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. "Isn't that an awful waste of time, Alois?"

Alois looked at him, startled. "Oh, I didn't see you there. I was just... daydreaming."

"About what? My cousin?"

Alois grunted. "Would you stop calling her your cousin? It makes it sound so... awkward."

Ciel grinned mischievously. "Alright. Were you daydreaming about my relative I've spent my entire life with?"

"AH! Even worse. You know what I mean. Just call her Lizzy, dammit."

Ciel laughed. It was a genuine laugh, not a sarcastic one, or a fake one. Ciel had recently been laughing genuinely more often, when he was around Alois and Lizzy. They were kind to him, loved him, and supported him. He was extremely lucky to have friends like them. Real friends. And it felt great. Maybe he'd even throw a Christmas party at his place in the holidays...

"Alois, I have a question."

Alois looked at Ciel with sudden interest. "Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to have a Christmas celebration at my place in the holidays?"

Alois scratched his chin. "What's your place like? How many people are you inviting? What food do you have to offer?"

"Well, my house isn't a house. It's a four story mansion with a huge garden. It's almost the size of a hotel. We even have a section just with guest rooms, and all the rooms are huge, so space is no problem. I was thinking of inviting the class. And I have a lot of money, so I can get whatever food I want, and my butler Tanaka is a good cook, so... I think I'm set."

Alois gasped. "Holy fuck! How are you that rich?"

"Well... my family has done quite a few tasks for the royal family, and I also own the Futon company."

"Why the fuck did you not tell me?"

Ciel shrugged. "I dunno. But do you think I could pull off the Christmas party?"

Alois grinned. "How about... a week long Christmas party?"

Ciel laughed. "Sure, why not?"

Then, Alois grew serious. "Well then. We need to start planning, don't we? And we need to know what people like to do at Christmas... and what they want."

Ciel was about to say something but-

"Because Christmas shopping, Ciel."

"Oh."

"Well, lets get goddamn started!"

"Alois."

"What?"

"It's November."

Alois put his hands on Ciel's shoulders. "Does it look like I give a fuck?"

Akward silence...

"Fine. Let's start planning."

Ciel and Alois got their books for drama class. They rushed down the hall, bumping into others as they went. They didn't care, though. They were focused on the task at hand. Planning the party. And they needed the help of proffesionals. And they had two very specific people in mind.

Ciel and Alois burst into the classroom, and walked straight toward their targets- namely Lizzy and Grell.

"Lizzy," called Alois,"Lizzy, can you come over here for a second?"

Lizzy turned around and walked over to him. "What is it, Alois?"

"Well, you see..."

A few whispers later, Lizzy nodded energetically. "Of course! I'll see you then!"

Lets see how Ciel is doing, shall we?

"Hey, Grell."

Grell turned around dramatically. "What is it, darling? Do you need fashion tips?"

Ciel felt a bit awkward. "Well, you know... have you ever planned a party before?"

Grell smiled. "Well, of course!"

"So... I was wondering... if you could help me with something..."

"Well, depends what it is, darling."

A few whispers later...

"Of course I'll help! But I know someone who will be very useful to our team."

Ciel looked up at Grell curiously. "Who might that be?"

"Well, my dear friend Ronald, of course! He's a real party animal, you know."

Ciel smiled. "Great! Well, I'll see you this evening then!"

"See you, darling!"

Claude's POV

Claude walked down the hall, looking for his memory cures- AKA Mey-Rin, and Finny. He looked down at the stolen schedule- _so they have math now... then I'll just have to wait a bit..._

He stood outside the classroom, periodically checking his watch. Then, he heard a teacher coming down the hall. "What do you think you're doing, Faustus?"

"Waiting for someone."

"You can't just skip class whenever! You better have a good excuse for this!"

Claude sighed. "I'm waiting for someone who could fix my memory problems."

The teacher huffed. "Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

The teacher walked off. Five minutes later, the bell rang. Claude saw two familiar faces leave the classroom. _Just who I was looking for..._

Claude casually followed them down the hall. Neither of them noticed him until he was right behind them and casting an unusually tall shadow over them. Slowly, they turned around and looked up. "C-claude," they said in unison.

"You'll be coming with me," said Claude bluntly, and dragged them up to his dorm.

 **A/N: There it is! Please review, and please have mercy on this poor soul!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait. I have a lot of stuff in store, so don't worry bout a thing. I got it all planned out. Enjoy!**

He pulled them into his dorm room as quickly as he could, which was fast. Then, he bolted straight to the bathroom and vomited. He gripped his head as he reached for the painkillers. His head was pounding like a church bell. The memories were banging at his door like an angry mob. But the door was locked and he didn't have the key. Suddenly, he felt two pairs of hands lift him up. He saw Finny and Mey- Rin looking up at him with worried expressions. "Hey, are you okay?"

Claude grunted in discomfort. "Ugh..."

They brought Claude to the bed. He groaned. "Guys..."

They looked down at poor Claude. He looked like he was in pain. He squeezed his eyes and clutched his head so hard it looked like it would crack any time now.

Mey- Rin bended over and kissed Claude's forehead. "It's gonna be alright."

Claude was downright shocked. He wasn't expecting any physical contact from Mey- Rin, far less a kiss. His heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings. He was certain now, he had feelings for her, but who was she? Where had he met her before?

"You're gonna get through this, mate. If you're not strong enough, I'll lend you some of my strength."

Claude's head hurt more and more. Where had he heard this before? He was sure he had heard it before. But he couldn't grasp it. So close, but so far. It was floating away like a helium balloon. "I- I know you guys... but from where? I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember from where..."

"So you don't remember," said Mey- Rin.

Finny clapped his hands together. "In that case, we'll help you remember!"

Mey-Rin sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked down at Claude and smiled at him. "It's going to be okay, don't you worry," she murmured.

She stroked his hair, and at that moment, he remembered. Memories flashed through his mind faster than the speed of light. His childhood, the orphanage, the kidnapping- it all made sense now! But as a result, he got knocked out cold.

Mey-Rin looked down at him. "Hey, are you awake?"

No answer. Finny checked his pulse. "He's alive, just unconscious."

Mey-Rin sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. I guess we play the waiting game, then."

Ciel was in his room with Alois, neatening up the apartment. Ciel was preparing some tea. As a proper Englishman, he needed to show his guests outmost hospitality. This wasn't the best he could do, but within the apartment, it was all he could do. He was used to a large mansion. Now he only had a small dorm room. But he neatened it up. He heard a knock on the door. Before he could open it, Grell came barging in. "Hello, darling!"

Ciel and Alois just stared. "Uh... hi."

Lizzy came in after Grell. "I brought you an outfit, Ciel. Go try it on!"

She handed a small bag to Ciel, who went into the bathroom and changed. "Really, Lizzy?"

Lizzy giggled. "Just come out already!"

Ciel reluctantly stomped out of the bathroom in a pink tutu with bunny ears. "What the hell, Lizzy?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Real mature of you, Lizzy. Real mature."

"Believe me, I know," Lizzy joked.

Ciel sighed. He stepped into the bathroom and changed. "CIEL! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO CHANGE OUT OF IT!"

"Fuck you, Lizzy."

"You wish!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Ciel returned from the bathroom and joined the others in the living room. "Let's start planning!"

Alois pulled out a notebook from his pocket. He opened to the first page. "What do we start discussing first?"

Grell held up his hand. "Nuh uh uh, I don't think so. I ain't doing this for free."

Alois looked at Grell. "What do you want as payment?"

"I want," Grell stated dramatically,"Ciel to stay away from Sebastian at the Christmas party. I also want to room with Sebastian."

Awkward silence. Lizzy stared intensely at Ciel, like she was thinking _just do what he says!_ Alois was also staring at him, giving the message of _you'll regret it if you don't!_ Ciel sighed. "Fine, I'll stay away from him at the Christmas party."

Grell leaned in closer. "And?"

"And I'll let you room with Sebastian," Ciel grumbled.

Grell clapped his hands together. "Great! I'll call Ronald."

He dialed on his phone. The conversation went something like this:

Ronald: Hey bae.

Grell: Hey boo.

Ronald: So what's up?

Grell: This dude Ciel wants help planning a Christmas party. I promised you would come.

Ronald: You can't go making promises like that without me!

Grell: Too bad. Get yo ass over here right now.

Ronald: Why should I? I'm about to go clubbing.

Grell: Because I made a deal.

Ronald: Spill.

Grell: If you and I help out planning, the dude will lay of Sebastian for the party, and I'll get to room with him!

Ronald: How long is this party?

Grell: One week!

Ronald: I'll be right there. I want an invite though.

Grell: I can handle that. See ya!

Grell hung up. "He'll be here shortly."

Ciel smiled. "Great! This'll be so much fun!"

Five minutes later, a knock came on the door. "That must be Ronald!"

Grell walked up to the door. But when he opened it, Sebastian was on the other side. "What a nice little party. May I join you?"

Ciel shook his head frantically at Grell, but Grell said,"Sure thing, darling," and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. "Pump that PDA," Lizzy yelled at them.

Alois and Ciel laughed, but on the inside, Ciel was jealous. Luckily, he could put on his mask and no one would know.

Sebastian walked in and sat down next to Grell and Ciel. Grell immediately sat down on Sebastian's lap and started lap dancing. Sebastian looked disgusted. "Grell, this isn't a strip club. Please remove yourself from my personal space."

Grell swooned. "You think I'm as good as a stripper!"

Sebastian sighed. Another knock was heard. Grell opened the door yet again, and in came Ronald. "The Ronald has arrived!"

Everyone stared. Ronald had his hands in a rocker pose while his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth. He winked. There were a few moments of awkward silence. Ronald sighed. "I guess I need to work on my introduction a bit more."

Everyone slowly nodded, except Grell, who was applauding loudly. "Nonsense! That was beautiful!"

Ciel stood up awkwardly. "Can we start planning? Please?"

And so they spent the night making plans.

 **A/N: I'm not telling you what I planned, because it's a surprise. Don't hate. I'd love to hear a review! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I had some extra time to write, so I made this chapter for you guys. Feel free to leave suggestions to things you want to happen in the story along with a review. I have most of the story planned out, but I need events to fill the time spaces between the events. It would help me out if you did! Thanks a lot for reading my story! Please enjoy!**

Claude awoke, his head full of memories. It was overwhelming. Because of this, he had a massive headache. But he remembered everything. Every single thing. Except... there were missing pieces. A place... a person...and an object. But he remembered Mey- Rin. He remembered Finny. He remembered the orphanage. He remembered most of his childhood... except those missing pieces. Like a puzzle, but the three most crucial pieces were missing. He sat up, then immediately laid back down again. His head hurt like hell. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up, and saw Finny. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"I... I remember now. But my head hurts like hell."

Finny chuckled. "Well, I'm not surprised. You were knocked out cold for a while."

Claude groaned. "Hey... can you fetch some painkillers for me? That'd be great."

Finny went into the bathroom, fetched the painkillers, and laid them next to Claude. Claude dumped some pills in his hand, and down his throat they went. The pain slowly faded away. He sat up. He didn't feel pain, he felt dizzy. Finny saw this. "Claude, you should probably rest up. We've told the nurse, she's giving you a day off. You just chill. I need to get to class. See you later!"

Finny got up and left. Mey- Rin came out of the kitchen. "I need to get to class, but I hope you feel better, alright?"

She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and left the room. _Great, now what?_

Claude decided to sleep, since he was pretty tired. His dreams were unsettling. Flashing images and lost voices. It made no sense, yet he felt it was relevant in some way. Then, among the silent whispers of his dream, he heard a clear voice. A female voice. It triggered something in his brain. "The forest..." it said. And then everything went black. But he didn't wake up. He saw the silhouettes of thousands of spiders, spinning webs all around. Caught in one of the webs was a beautiful crimson red butterfly. There was a big spider closing in. Claude ran toward the butterfly, protecting it from the spider. The butterfly flew away. Claude was left together with the spider... and Claude woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around. Finny and Mey- Rin weren't back. What to do? He couldn't sleep. Was there anything he could eat? He got up- even though he had slept, he hadn't shook off his dream yet. Something was disturbing him. He went into the kitchen, and grabbed some biscuits. While munching? He pondered his dream. The forest... it had triggered something. A memory of a place... but he couldn't quite recall what it was. He munched on his biscuit. _Meh, I'll think about this later. I'm gonna practice my dance._ Other people didn't know, but Claude's favorite dance style was tap dancing. So Claude returned to his room. He went into his closet, found his tap shoes, and went up onto the roof of the school. He stood on the very edge, closed his eyes... and began tapping.

In the classroom below, Ciel and Alois were having their math class when suddenly, they heard some tapping above them. _Tap, tap tap-tap-tap, tap._ Everyone including the teacher looked up. The tapping continued. Ciel wondered what it could be. Alois smirked. "Must be one hell of a tap dancer."

Ciel looked at Alois curiously. "How do you know it's a tap dancer?"

Alois chuckled. "I recognize the sound from my childhood. One of my friends used to tap dance. And what else could it be?"

Ciel shrugged. "I guess that's a fair point."

Everyone was silent and just listened to the tapping. The teacher cleared her throat. "I guess we'll take a break from the lesson, I need to go check who is disturbing this valuable education. No horsing around. Got it?"

The whole class nodded. Once the teacher left, Alois stood up on his desk. "WHO'S READY TO PARTAAAAY!"

Everyone cheered. Everyone started dancing around and messing about. Ciel felt slightly awkward. He had never willingly disobeyed a teacher before. Alois noticed his awkwardness. "Hey Ciel, what's wrong?"

Ciel sighed. "I've never willingly disobeyed a teacher. Alois smirked. "Come on, you little goody- two shoes. You have to live a little."

Ciel started dancing shyly, but slipped and fell on his face. This wasn't the type of dancing Sebastian had taught him. This was completely freestyle. This was something he wasn't used to. When he was little, he would always come up with a silly excuse to avoid going to those high class dance parties with his parents. He was afraid he would embarrass himself and ruin his reputation. When he was forced to go to the dance parties, he would stand on the sidelines near the buffet and drink punch like a wallflower. But since he started high school, he was considering attending more parties. He was taking a big step by hosting one himself. Ciel hoped people enjoyed it. It was going to be a week long party after all. He slowly got up off the floor, and sat in his seat, just as the teacher walked in. "What is going on here?"

Somebody in the back said,"Breakfast!"

Everyone laughed. The teacher glared at the class. "Who initiated this behavior?"

Alois stood up. "I did."

The teacher looked baffled. "Well I never! Go to the office. Right. Now."

Alois responded with the same tone,"Fuck. You. And. Your. Stupid. Ass. Rules. Now, you'll let us out early if you know what's best for you."

The stared, shocked. Someone in front of Ciel said,"Damn. Alois on a roll."

The teacher stared. "You think you have authority over- ah!"

In the time she was speaking, Alois walked up to her, and slapped her across the face. Then, he turned to the class and smiled sweetly. "Now, let's continue where we left off, am I right?"

The class cheered. People were dancing on desks. Ciel just sat there, stunned over what he had witnessed. Alois approached him, and grinned like nothing had happened. "W-what was that?"

Alois laughed. "It seems I forgot to tell you. I am actually bipolar."

Ciel nodded slowly. "I... I see."

Alois changed the subject. "Anyway, I wonder who was tap dancing on the roof. I don't know of anyone who tap dances..."

The teacher stumbled to the podium, and said,"Class dismissed..."

Claude's POV

Claude was tapping, just focusing on the brisk movements of his feet and the beat of his creation, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. Claude jumped off the roof, grabbed the ledge of an open window, and climbed inside. He looked around the classroom. It was empty and dark. He opened the door, and looked down both ends of the corridor. Empty. He exited the classroom. Then, he heard a familiar voice. Grell. He followed the sound, because why not. He pulled out his phone, and started recording, because this might be amusing to listen to later. Grell was standing by a window, talking to himself, and giggling. "At the party... yes, that's the perfect opportunity... I'll just happen to be changing when Sebastian walks into the room... and I'll coincidentally be wearing lingerie... there's no way he can resist me then! Yes, that's perfect. At Ciel's party, I'll steal Sebby's viginity!

Claude still had a neutral expression on his face. He just walked by Grell, pretending he hadn't heard anything. He returned to his room, and wrote a note to Sebastian on his bed, and placed his phone next to the note. He then left the room.

 **A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Have any suggestions? Please leave them in a review! Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I accidentally added the wrong document to this chapter. Please** **forgive me! Here is the real chapter 18!**

Sebastian entered the room, tired from gym. He popped into the shower, washing himself thoroughly. Come to think of it, where had Claude been? Meh. Sebastian didn't have time for those thoughts. Claude was able to take care of himself. He got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around himself. Sebastian walked out of the bathroom, and was about to flop on his bed, when he noticed a note, and Claude's phone. _Hmm... what's this?_ Sebastian picked up the note. Yes, this was definitely Claude's handwriting- a hasty cursive. The note read:

 _Hello Sebastian. You're probably wondering where I am. Don't think about me. I'll be fine. But I have something that may interest you. On my phone there is a recording. This is something you will want to hear before the Christmas party. But, I'm not giving you this for free. I want something you might be able to do for me. Graffiti the following message on the Spider Wall. Once you have done that, I will give you the password for my phone._

 _Claude_

Under the note, Sebastian saw a type of poem. Sebastian was curious, no doubt. He wanted to hear the recording. And this was a simple task. Something he could complete easily. He rummaged through his closet, and found what he was looking for- a can of gray spray paint, and a black mask. He left his dorm, and went off campus. He put on his mask. Sebastian sprinted toward the Spider Ghetto- where the Spider gang hung out. He shook his can of spray paint, and started writing. Sebastian was halfway done, when he heard footsteps walk by. Sebastian hid in the shadows until he thought it was safe to come out. He finished his piece, and looked at it in satisfaction. Then he ran.

Moonlight shined on the wall when the gang came to their daily meeting. There, in gray spray paint, there stood a poem they thought they would never hear again.

 _Day into night, sugar into salt, living into dead, and silver into gold._

 _Passion into insincerity, lies into truth, and a stray dog into an earl._

 _That's what makes up C.F._

They backed away, slightly freaked out. Then they ran for their lives. From up on a rooftop, a sly little spider in black with piercing gold eyes smirked. _They will stay away if they know what is best for them._ He let out a rare laugh. _They will pay for what they have done._ He jumped.

Claude ran after them at an inhumanly fast pace. A devilish, slightly insane expression graced his stoic features.

Claude cornered the so- called Spiders. But he heard footsteps behind him. He dared look. There stood Finny. "Hello, Claude. We are just doing our job. You can return to your dorm now."

From up above, he heard another voice. "We don't want you caught up in the fighting."

It was Mey- Rin, with her sniper gun. Claude stood there, refusing to move. "I need vengeance. Let me do this."

Then, he heard a chuckle from the gang leader. "Ha... ha... ha... you can't fight us. We haven't given you the serum. You are weak."

Claude was shot with a tranquilizer dart. Then everything went dark.

Finny's POV

No. Not again- he was not ready to allow this. Rage boiled within Finny. "Yes... finally..."

The gang stared in confusion. Then they laughed. "You think we are scared of you? Ha! That's ridiculous."

Finny smirked evilly. "It wouldn't surprise me. You're all puny cowards, inferior to all others."

He took a step forward, stomping his foot down into the concrete, creating a massive dent. Everyone stared in shock, except for Mey- Rin, who smirked with a lust for revenge in her eyes. Then her expression was masked by a poker face. "Finny. Our mission for today is to retrieve Claude... and one of the gangsters. Don't get caught up in your emotions."

Finny brushed himself off. "You're right. I'll get Claude."

Finny picked up Claude, and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he ran back to the school. He heard a single gunshot in the distance, and a scream of pain. Finny smiled a sinister smile. Mission accomplished.

Finny dragged the unconscious Claude up the stairwell, and then knocked on Sebastian's (and Claude's) room. Sebastian opened, and smiled, then stood there, shocked. "What happened to Claude?"

Finny smiled. "He's just unconscious. Don't worry, just a tranquilizer dart. He'll be fine."

Finny handed Claude over to Sebastian, who laid Claude on his bed. "Thanks, Finny."

"No problem. See you later!"

Finny then returned to his dorm, where he laughed. "You can run, but you can't hide."

Mey- Rin's POV

Mey- Rin stood on the rooftop, and aimed her gun as Finny left with Claude. "Hmm... who will get the pain the leg? I choose- you!"

She aimed at the man in the front, and shot. It hit him straight in the thigh. He screamed in pain. She glared menacingly at the rest of the gang. "Are you begging me to take your worthless lives? Scram!"

The rest of the gangsters ran off. Mey- Rin climbed down from the roof, and pulled out a potato sack, and stuffed the man inside. Then, she lugged the sack back to the school, but instead of going to her dorm room, she lugged the sack to the school basement. "Sir, here is the man."

The man smiled. "Well done. You may return to your dorm room now."

Mey- Rin bowed. "May I ask what you will do with him?"

The man snickered. "Don't worry. I'll get the information out of him. Good night, and good work."

Mey- Rin returned to her dorm room, showered, and went to bed silently, making sure she didn't wake Lizzy. The last thing she wanted was to be peppered with questions. Mey- Rin fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Claude woke up to "Where's the payment?"

 **A/N: What do you think of today's chapter? Any ideas of what you want to happen! I'm happy to hear from you! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
